


Thriller

by giantess



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Peggy Carter, F/F, Lesbian Angie Martinelli, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4242954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giantess/pseuds/giantess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt by tumblr user, emerysaks: I want to see Angie and Peggy going to see a film noir thriller still just as gal pals and one of them gets scared and grabs the other’s hand. Then later, when they try to retrieve it the other won’t let go and things lead from there in the way home!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thriller

**Author's Note:**

> Also on my tumblr [here](http://wahaygentcarter.tumblr.com/post/122878243046/emerysaks-asked-for-i-want-to-see-angie-and)

Peggy tended to avoid the movies. Collen had dragged her to one during their brief friendship, but the pre-show footage of Captain America had turned her stomach. By some miracle, Angie managed to cajole her out of the house and into one of the suspiciously sticky seats in the movie-theatre. Peggy couldn’t help but ask herself why she was there.  
  
‘Isn’t this great, English?’ Angie asked, leg bobbing frantically.  
  
‘Thrilling.’  
  
‘Oh, it’s starting.’ Angie hushed suddenly, though Peggy could still feel her leg rattling the seats. She moved to calm it with a squeeze, but light burst from the screen, forcing her hand back to her lap.  
  
The film itself was utter nonsense, Peggy thought. Just because she jumped at every twist, and frequently found herself close to gasps didn’t mean she found the plot engaging in any way. Angie seemed pleased enough, though, so she endured.  
  
Consciously, Peggy knew that the film was manipulating her emotions. Having a knowledge of that, however, didn’t seem to quell the panic that rose in her chest as the film’s antagonist, the killer, rose on the screen. Without thought, Peggy’s hand darted across to Angie’s. Angie jumped, then took it, comforting Peggy with a stroking thumb even as she mocked her with an amused smile.  
  
Peggy left her hand there for the rest of the film, getting used to the contact. As the lights turned back on, and people began to stroll out of the movie theatre (some ashen in shock, some gesticulating with excitement), Peggy became conscious of Angie’s thumb making motions across her knuckles. She tried to extract it, but Angie clasped it with her other hand, and leaned close to her ear.  
  
‘Wouldn’t want you getting scared on the way outta the theatre.’  
  
Peggy rolled her eyes, ‘I wasn’t scared. A little taken off-guard, I’ll admit, but not scared.’  
  
Angie stood, still holding Peggy’s hand. They followed the crowd, the connection hidden amidst the masses. Once outside, Peggy was surprised to find the sky darkened with the red hue of evening.  
  
Angie stopped, pointing towards the front of the crowd, where people were clamouring to get a cab. ‘We might have more luck if we walk a little, get away from the crowd.’  
  
Peggy nodded, slightly dazed by the shift in daylight.  
  
They walked closely together, their clasped hands hidden in the folds of their coats. The film had impacted Peggy more than she wanted to admit, increasing her already taut vigilance so that every alleyway sparked images of shadowy figures ready to pounce.  
  
‘You alright there, English?’  
  
‘Yes, quite alright,’ She replied, peering down a nearby alley.  
  
‘You checkin’ those alleys for men in long coats lookin’ to kill us?’  
  
Peggy shook her head bashfully.  
  
‘That’s cute.’  
  
‘Cute? Angie, you do realise what I do for a living? Any man who jumped out of an alley to attack you would likely never walk again.’  
  
‘Oh, so they’re attacking me now? I guess it’s a good job you’re here to protect me,’ Peggy shook her head, letting her hair fall a little to hide the blush, ‘I gotta say, though, Pegs, I’ve lived here a while, and I can take care of myself.’  
  
‘I’m sure.’  
  
They walked on quietly for another block before Angie hailed a cab. It took a few tries, but eventually one stopped. Stooping to get inside, their hands trailed until they were touching only by their fingertips, then wove back together as they sat down. Peggy sat more closely to Angie than was strictly necessary. The cab driver eyed them with one raised eyebrow, but took in the destination with a nod.  
  
‘What did you think of the movie?’  
  
‘It was certainly an experience.’  
  
‘Is that English code for, “It was a load of crap”?’  
  
‘It wasn’t a complete waste of an evening, if that’s what you mean, though I’m not sure my enjoyment had much to do with the film.’ Peggy shuffled more closely to Angie, squeezing her hand.  
  
Angie’s mouth was sealed with a smile. She turned to watch the city move past the window.  
  
They stopped a little way away from the house and parted their hands to pay the driver. Walking back, Peggy examined her hand as though it was a new feature of her body. She followed the path that Angie’s thumb had taken over her scar-mottled knuckles, completely entranced.  
  
Once inside, Angie looked turned to watch Peggy. ‘You alright there, English?’  
  
‘Yes, just...’ She considered leaving the sentence hanging there, but after a moment, continued, ‘It’s been a while since someone held my hand.’  
  
Angie’s face relaxed. Slowly, she moved forwards, reaching out with both hands as though to touch a wary woodland creature. Palms facing outwards, her hands slid into place. Peggy took a moment to respond, then curled her fingers gently.  
  
‘Is it good?’ Angie asked. Peggy nodded. ‘I think so too.’  
  
She dragged her fingers cautiously from Peggy’s hands, past her wrist and up to the crook of her arm, resting her whole palm there. As she did so, she stepped forward, pressing their bodies together. Peggy’s breathing came heavy, whistling cold past her throat. She curled her lips inwards and swallowed.  
  
Looking from Angie’s hands to her face, Peggy saw the fear sit on her trembling lip. She touched it with her thumb, tugging at her bottom lip and exposing a glint of white. Her palm came to rest on Angie’s jawline, fingers curling just around her neck while her thumb drew circles just before her ear and traced the angle of her jaw. Angie let her head be pulled forwards, closing her eyes.  
  
They stopped just as the tips of their lips touched. Angie tilted her head upwards and jutted out her bottom lip, nipping at Peggy’s top. Moving her hands up Peggy’s bicep (pausing to sculpt the muscle there), her hands moved behind Peggy’s neck. Peggy dropped her hands to Angie’s waist.  
  
The kiss broke. Touching their heads, Angie walked Peggy backwards. The door shuddered as Peggy’s back braced against it.  
  
The shock of the noise shattered the moment. Heaving with their eyes closed, heads touching, they waited.  
  
‘What are we doing?’ Peggy asked once her breath normalised.  
  
‘I don’t know. Does it matter?’  
  
Peggy opened her eyes, loosening the grip on Angie’s waist. Angie stepped backwards, not sure where to look.  
  
‘I think I want it to matter, if something happens,’ Peggy said, voice hushed.  
  
‘I think we might be past “if”, English.’

‘Yes, I suppose you’re right.’  
  
Angie stepped back again, breaking all contact between their bodies. It was over.  
  
‘I’m going to go to bed. See you in the morning?’  
  
Peggy nodded, forcefully ignoring the smudge of red that sat just above Angie’s chin. Angie gave a false smile and turned. Peggy could see it fall before her face was fully out of sight.  
  
‘Angie...’  
  
Angie spun around, ‘Yeah, Pegs?’  
  
‘Are we alright?’  
  
Angie’s face turned resolute. Peggy was reminded of the look that Angie had given her the moment Peggy had needed her, perched outside her window with the SSR threatening to barge through her door.  
  
‘Of course.’ She wanted to move right back to Peggy’s side, to comfort her. Being any closer to Peggy would make her want to wrap her arms around her and kiss her for hours, so she marked a line on the ground in her mind and vowed not to cross until she was sure Peggy wanted her.

‘I’ll see you tomorrow, honey.’ With a wink, she walked away.  
  
Peggy stared after her, mouth set in a line. After a moment, when Angie was out of earshot, a smile bloomed across her lips.  
  
‘Alright then.’


End file.
